Le commérage, la blonde et les mégères
by Lauraa08
Summary: Au cœur du parc de Storybrooke, les commérages vont bon train. Oseriez-vous vous aventurer dans le monde des ragots ? Emma, elle, n'y a pas échappé… [OS SwanQueen]


**_Bonjour !_**

Suite à la fin de ma fiction _À travers nos souvenirs_ , je vous avais promis la publication d'une nouvelle histoire.

Me revoilà donc avec un nouvel OS SwanQueen...

J'espère que ce dernier vous plaira. En attendant, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

 _On se retrouve après votre lecture ?_ ^^

* * *

Pour beaucoup de personnes, le parc de jeu, souvent ancré dans un coin de verdure, est un lieu prisé pour y faire des balades en famille ou bien pour rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

Le parc de la ville de Storybrooke ne faisait pas exception à cette définition. En effet, au cœur de cette ville de banlieue, ce havre de paix verdoyant était l'endroit rêvé des petits et grands. Chaque jour, les enfants aimaient se retrouver et jouer, des heures entières, sur les jeux qui étaient mis à leur disposition. Quant aux parents qui les encadraient, ces moments de discussion avec d'autres adultes étaient pour eux un instant de répit dans leurs vies professionnelles mouvementées.

Quotidiennement c'était la même rengaine, des flots de poussettes, enfants et parents, surtout des mères, faisaient leur apparition au cœur du parc pour profiter de ces moments pendant plusieurs heures. Au rythme des balançoires, des descentes endiablées des toboggans qui étaient parfois interrompues de cris et de pleurs, les après-midi se passaient agréablement dans cette banlieue américaine.

Pourtant, malgré ces habitudes presque forgées dans la pierre, ce vendredi après-midi faisait exception à la règle. En effet, alors que le groupe de mamans comptait l'entièreté de ses membres, une nouvelle tête fit son apparition. À travers les arbres, possédant déjà leurs belles couleurs automnales, une forme se détacha. Accompagnée d'une petite personne haute comme trois pommes, la forme abstraite s'identifiait désormais comme une femme d'une trentaine d'années. Les cheveux d'un blond éclatant, le visage parfaitement dessiné au même titre que son corps, la jeune femme était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Cette jeune blonde s'installa confortablement sur un banc du parc et, d'un geste doux, elle déposa un baiser sur le front du petit être à ses côtés.

Attendri par la beauté de la scène, le groupe de mamans la regarda intensément. Bien que subjuguées par ce moment rempli d'amour maternel, les mères ne purent s'empêcher de se demander qui était cette nouvelle personne. D'où venait-elle ? Habitait-elle le quartier ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-elle venue dans ce parc à cette heure ? Pourquoi ne l'avaient-elles jamais vue dans le coin ? L'endroit ne leur était pas réservé, elles le savaient toutes, mais tout de même, tout le monde dans la ville savait qu'elles formaient une sorte de petit « club » privé. Toute personne de bonne famille et polie les aurait avertis de sa venue...

Alors que les enfants jouaient et rigolaient entre eux, dans le coin du parc les mères s'étaient assises sur _leur_ banc et continuèrent de bavarder. Chacune y allait de son petit d'abord, Brigitte expliqua à ses amies qu'elle aurait juré avoir aperçu cette jeune femme au supermarché ce matin. Claire dit à son tour que cette blonde était certainement de passage en ville. Et enfin, Judith termina ces commérages en précisant qu'elle l'avait vue il y a quelques heures, un café à emporter en main, près de la librairie du coin. Afin de ne pas paraitre moins intelligentes que les autres, toutes les mères ajoutèrent un détail aux propos de leurs amies. Si Brigitte pensait avoir vu cette mystérieuse inconnue au supermarché, Ruth ajouta qu'elle l'avait même aperçu entrer dans une voiture tintée d'une horrible couleur jaune passé. Silvie renchérit sur les dires de Claire en précisant qu'elle avait vu, depuis le porche de sa maison, arriver dans cette voiture jaune très tôt ce matin. Finalement, Michelle termina en stipulant qu'elle l'avait effectivement vu, comme Judith, devant la librairie et qu'elle l'avait même vu ressortir un livre à la main.

Les commérages prenaient de plus en plus de corps lorsque leur discussion fut interrompue par le son de la voix de la mystérieuse inconnue :

\- **Henry chéri, reviens, j'ai oublié de te donner ton quatre-heures !** – cria la jeune femme blonde depuis son banc à l'autre extrémité de celui occupé par le club.

Attirées par le bruit, les mères se retournèrent, écoutèrent attentivement les propos de la blonde et en un instant se retournèrent et continuèrent leurs ragots.

\- **Vous avez vu à quel point ce petit ange est mignon ?** – s'exclama Ruth en assistant médusée à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

En effet, devant le groupe de femmes, Henry se dépêcha de courir vers la blonde. Il l'a gratifia d'un adorable sourire lorsque cette dernière lui tendit son goûter. Alors que les mères pensaient que ce petit être allait dévorer seul ses biscuits, il glissa un petit mot à l'oreille de la jeune femme lui faisant face. Cette dernière acquiesça, l'embrassa tendrement et lui donna une petite tape dans le dos pour qu'il retourne, comme il lui avait demandé, partager son goûter avec ses nouveaux amis.

Judith déplaça sa main droite sur son cœur : « _Quel gentil petit bonhomme_ » pensa-t-elle. Ce n'était pas son fils qui aurait fait un tel acte de partage. Oh, elle avait pourtant essayé de lui expliquer le bien commun du partage entre amis. Mais non, dès qu'il voyait quelque chose qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un biscuit, il oubliait tout le reste y compris de demander s'il pouvait le manger ! Alors, en voyant le jeune Henry retourner auprès de ses amis et partager avec son fils, Judith espéra un instant que sa progéniture prenne exemple sur l'acte de gentillesse de ce garçon venu de nulle part.

Cela faisait plus ou moins une heure que les mamans bavardaient au sujet de la nouvelle venue. Susan, ne pouvant plus supporter une seconde de plus les propos de ses amies, se dirigea vers la première concernée. Claire, Ruth, Brigitte, Judith, Silvie et Michelle qui papotaient en s'imaginant toutes les éventuelles raisons qui auraient pu pousser cette jeune femme à être dans leur parc, ne remarquèrent pas que Susan avait pris la direction du banc opposé.

En un clin d'œil, Susan se retrouva à quelques pas de la blonde, mais marqua un temps d'arrêt en constatant que la jeune femme était en pleine lecture. N'arrivant pas à distinguer clairement le titre de l'ouvrage, elle inclina délicatement sa tête et reconnut la couverture du bouquin. Elle se rendit alors compte que c'était l'actuelle mairesse de la ville, Regina Mills, qui en était l'auteur.

\- **Madame, excusez-moi de vous interrompre dans votre lecture** – dit poliment Susan –, **mais j'ai constaté avec mes amies** – expliqua-t-elle en désignant de son index le groupe de femmes de l'autre côté de la plaine – **que vous étiez seule. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Nous avons fait du café !**

La blonde releva sa tête et vit une grande femme toute souriante lui faisant face. N'ayant pas compris ce qu'elle disait, à cause de sa lecture passionnée, elle la gratifia d'un grand sourire.

Pensant certainement que ce sourire voulait dire « _oui_ », Susan lâcha les mots suivants :

\- **Chouette ! Je m'appelle Susan. Je me réjouis d'entendre votre hist…** — elle ne termina pas sa phrase et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle reprit alors en disant – **je me réjouis de vous compter parmi nous.**

Toujours dans le flou, la jeune blonde se leva, rangea ses affaires et suivit la dénommée Susan vers le banc opposé. À quelques pas seulement du groupe, elle se retourna et fit un signe à Henry pour lui indiquer qu'elle avait changé de place. En faisant désormais face à toutes ces femmes, mères de famille, elle se demandait s'il s'agissait bien d'une rencontre dans un parc ou bien d'un gala de bienfaisance. En effet, elles étaient toutes pomponnées comme un dimanche de messe ! Sa tenue était très décontractée par rapport aux habits de grand couturier de ces femmes endimanchées.

\- **Bonjour** – dit la blonde en affichant un beau sourire – **je m'appelle Emma.**

\- **Bonjour Emma** – dirent en cœur les membres du « club ».

Judith se dépêcha d'avancer vers la nouvelle convive pour lui dire à quel point elle était impressionnée par l'attitude de son fils.

\- **Oh, Judith je vous remercie** – lâcha Emma d'un ton enjoué – **J'aurais tellement aimé avoir un petit garçon comme Henry.**

Surprise, la mère de famille se retourna vers ses amies qui faisaient chacune semblant de faire autre chose bien que les révélations de la nouvelle arrivante les intéressaient énormément.

\- **Ah bon, Henry n'est pas votre fils ?** – demanda Ruth afin de venir en aide à Judith qui était déconcertée par les révélations d'Emma.

\- **Non, non** – répliqua la blonde en acceptant la tasse de café que lui tendait Susan – **Merci Susan. En fait, je le garde pour la journée. Sa mère est très occupée, elle a des journées très chargées. Je me suis donc proposée de garder Henry pour lui permettre de faire des activités de son âge. D'ailleurs, je dois dire que ce parc est un réel petit coin de paradis pour les enfants.**

\- **Ma question pourrait vous sembler indiscrète, Emma, mais qui est sa mère ?** – demanda Susan – **En fait, j'ai l'impression que ce petit ange est le fils de Madame Mills…**

Tout en s'emparant d'un biscuit, Emma sourit chaleureusement à Susan. Elle fit alors un mouvement de côté, s'abaissa vers son sac et en sortit l'ouvrage qu'elle lisait quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- **Oui vous avez raison Susan** – commença la blonde – **Henry est le fils de Regina Mills. Ce petit bonhomme** – continua-t-elle en désignant le petit garçon au milieu de ses nouveaux amis – **avait envie de sortir et de prendre l'air. Je lui ai donc proposé de venir passer l'après-midi au parc de jeu. En fait, je m'occupe, comme je vous l'ai dit, de lui pendant que sa mère travaille.**

Alors qu'Emma termina son explication, la scène aurait mérité un arrêt sur image. En effet, toutes les « mégères » du parc faisaient face à la blonde et l'écoutaient religieusement raconter ce qu'elles ne tarderaient pas de commenter très prochainement dans leurs futures conversations…

C'est alors Silvie qui reprit la parole et qui demanda à leur nouvelle invitée quelques explications supplémentaires.

\- **Emma, si vous me permettez, je ne comprends pas très bien. Pour dire la vérité, je vous ai aperçue très tôt ce matin dans votre voiture et…**

Emma interrompit son interlocutrice et recommença à parler :

\- **Oui Silvie, vous avez raison, je suis arrivée ce matin en ville. Mon travail est assez contraignant et je suis amenée à voyager énormément. Je ne peux donc pas m'installer quelque part plus que pour une période limitée.**

\- **Ah bon ?!** – s'exclama Ruth en saisissant un biscuit –, **mais que pouvez-vous bien faire comme métier pour être amenée à voyager si souvent et loin de chez vous ?**

\- **Je suis membre de l'US Navy.**

Toutes les mères de famille regardèrent la jeune blonde de leurs yeux écarquillés. Aucune d'entre elles ne s'imaginait que ce petit bout de femme faisait partie de l'armée américaine et encore moins des forces navales.

Alors que plus personne ne voulait reprendre la parole, c'est Susan, visiblement très curieuse au sujet d'Emma, qui s'osa à une nouvelle prise de parole :

\- **Et bien ma chère Emma, vous n'avez pas le physique d'un _marine._ Mais soit, c'est tout à votre honneur de défendre notre pays. Je suis moi-même femme de soldat. Mon mari s'est enrôlé dès son plus jeune âge. Aujourd'hui, il est retraité, mais il est fier d'avoir compté parmi les rangs de l'armée – ** conclut Susan d'un ton assuré et rempli de fierté.

Emma s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable. Elle détourna son visage une fraction de seconde pour s'emparer de son mobile et ce fut suffisant pour que Judith glisse à l'oreille de Ruth le premier commérage d'une longue liste à venir.

\- **Allô ?** – dit la blonde d'une voix enjouée – **oh c'est toi ! (…) Oui Henry va très bien, il m'a reconnue tout de suite quand je suis venue le chercher à l'école tout à l'heure. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais heureuse ! Trois ans c'est si long (…) Oui, il joue depuis un moment maintenant (…) Quoi ! Tu as fini ! Enfin ! J'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Non non, nous serons à la maison dans quelques minutes. (…) Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.**

Aussitôt la touche rouge du téléphone enfoncée, Emma sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle plaça un instant l'objet à son cœur et découvrit avec stupeur le regard curieux et presque suffocant des femmes qui l'entouraient. La blonde reprit ses esprits, se saisit de son sac et se leva en parcourant l'ensemble de son entourage à l'aide d'un grand sourire.

\- **Veuillez m'excuser mesdames, mais je dois y aller. Merci pour votre compagnie, j'espère vous revoir bientôt** – termina Emma en faisant quelques pas en direction d'Henry.

La jeune femme ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait oublié son livre à côté de la place qu'elle occupait. Mais, si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, Susan, quand à elle, l'avait bien vu. Pourtant, elle ne dit mot et salua la blonde d'un petit signe de main.

Dès le départ d'Emma, toutes les femmes commencèrent, comme prévu, leurs commérages. Susan, au contraire de l'activité de ses amies, se précipita sur l'ouvrage que la blonde avait perdu. Il s'agissait bien du nouveau livre de Regina Mills. Elle l'ouvrit à la première page et y trouva une dédicace :

« **_Si cette histoire est la nôtre, elle ne remplacera jamais la magie que tu me fais vivre au quotidien._**

 ** _Je t'aime_** »

La mère de famille, surprise par les mots qu'elle venait de lire, tourna l'ouvrage et relit encore une fois le nom de l'auteur. Non, elle ne s'était pas trompée ! Regina Mills, leur maire, entretenait une relation avec cette jeune femme ! Susan n'en revenait pas et, afin de faire mouche avec son scoop, elle se dépêcha de montrer le bouquin à ses amies. Une série de « _Non_ », « _Mon dieu_ », « _Je n'en reviens pas_ », « _Notre maire ?_ » s'échappèrent des gorges de ces commères endimanchées.

* * *

Si les commérages allaient de bon train dans le parc de Storybrooke, de l'autre côté de la ville, c'était une autre histoire. En effet, Emma, accompagnée d'Henry, courait en direction de la superbe maison de la mairesse. Enfin, Regina était là ! Enfin, elle-même était là ! Et enfin, ils seraient réunis tous les trois, pour peu de temps certes, mais pour des instants de pur bonheur.

À la fenêtre, Regina regarda frénétiquement sa montre. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté quand Emma l'avait appelé la veille pour lui annoncer qu'elle disposait d'une semaine libre. Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça. Son retour, la serrer dans ses bras et sentir à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. En fait, c'était son odeur qui lui manquait tout simplement. Oui, Emma lui manquait plus que tout au monde depuis ces trois années de séparation.

Le seul moyen que la mairesse avait trouvé pour se rapprocher métaphoriquement de sa belle était la rédaction de leur histoire. Elle ne pensait pas que ce récit sortirait un jour en librairie et pourtant aujourd'hui, son nom était associé à celui d'écrivain. Regina avait même envoyé un livre dédicacé à Emma, pour lui montrer et lui prouver que même loin, elle pensait sans cesse à elle.

Le moment tant attendu était désormais si proche que les quelques mètres qui séparaient encore les jeunes femmes semblaient comparables à des kilomètres… En scrutant la rue, Regina aperçut une tignasse blonde courant dans sa direction. Sans plus attendre, elle se précipita à la porte, l'ouvrit et dévala les escaliers sous son porche.

Dans un élan d'amour et de joie, elles se rencontrèrent et fondirent en larmes toutes les deux. Emma se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de la brune et prit son visage en coupe. Les joues de Regina étaient sublimées par une fine coulée de larmes qui s'échappaient sans s'arrêter de ses yeux. Emma constata à quel point Regina était belle. Elle ressemblait à une déesse grecque tant son visage était fin et parfait. Alors que son cœur explosait littéralement dans sa poitrine, la blonde combla les quelques centimètres qui la séparaient encore de Regina. Elle l'embrassa comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Elles s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la dernière fois, comme si le départ d'Emma était imminent. Elles avaient déjà vécu ces durs moments, mais aujourd'hui elles savaient qu'elles disposaient d'une semaine complète ensemble. Après trois ans de séparation, elles ne voulaient pas mettre un terme à ce baiser magique et infini.

Mais c'est Henry qui rappela les deux femmes à l'ordre :

\- **J'ai faim…**

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire. Elles mirent alors fin à leur étreinte, mais elles gardèrent tout de même leurs mains jointes. Emma passa sa main sur le visage de sa bien-aimée pour faire disparaître l'ultime trace de ses larmes. Dans un sourire, ce fut au tour de Regina de regarder amoureusement Emma. Tout en s'emparant de la taille de la blonde et de la main de son fils, Regina dit d'une voix soulagée et aimante :

\- **Oui, venez, rentrons à la maison… Rentrons chez nous…**

* * *

Alors quel est votre verdict ? Une Review pour me l'expliquer ? ^^

Merci beaucoup d'être à chaque fois au rendez-vous. Je reviendrai prochainement avec, cette fois-ci, une histoire plus longue.

A très bientôt !

 ** _Lauraa08_**


End file.
